


【带卡】特效药

by yicunhengbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yicunhengbo/pseuds/yicunhengbo
Summary: 一个突然生病的卡老师，和特效药土哥。粗制滥制的新年贺文，回村if和二设为开车服务。文难看，肉难吃。





	【带卡】特效药

**Author's Note:**

> 一个突然生病的卡老师，和特效药土哥。  
> 粗制滥制的新年贺文，回村if和二设为开车服务。  
> 文难看，肉难吃。

宇智波带土顶着夜色回到家时，周围一片沉寂。他轻手轻脚地推开门，房间里还亮着一盏灯，屋子里和外边一样安静。 

卡卡西在家里，带土脑子里闪过这个念头。奶奶去世后带土搬出族地，挤进卡卡西的单身小公寓里。他们住在一起已经很久，即使不借助视觉或者听觉，带土也能毫不费力的感知到卡卡西。这是否他们分享了同一双眼睛的缘故，带土说不清楚。

“卡卡西？”带土走进唯一的卧室，看到床上卷着被子背对他的同伴。这有点不寻常，卡卡西平常的睡姿安稳的不得了，规规矩矩的仰卧，双手交叠放在腹部，如果没有带土半夜打扰，他可以整晚保持这个姿态。而现在卡卡西蜷着身体裹在被子里，看起来好像是很不舒服。

带土单腿跪在床上，伸手扳过卡卡西的肩膀，想把他从被卷里拆出来看个究竟：“喂，卡卡西，你怎么了？”

对方顺着他的力道翻身，抬手用手背挡住了眼睛：“没什么，只是眼睛，有点……”

“很疼吗？”带土闻言心里一沉，那只写轮眼刚移植给卡卡西的时候，有一两年的时间，会有剧烈的排斥反应，那段时间两个人过的十分辛苦。后来情形渐渐好转，已经很久没有再出现那种情况了。

“算不上。”卡卡西说。

“来让我看看。”带土放低声音，温和中带着点哄劝的意味，他抓住卡卡西的手腕，慢慢把他挡在眼睛上的手拉开。卡卡西只是微睁了下眼睛，随即又闭上，就这么一瞬的光线刺激，眼眶里灼烧般的疼痛骤然翻涌起来，让他忍不住抽了一口气。

其实不止是眼睛，他的全身都在发热。带土踌躇了片刻，低下头，小心地用嘴唇贴上了对方左眼上的那道疤痕，根据以往的经验，他的接触能够稍微减轻卡卡西的痛苦。

“会好一点吗。”带土喃喃自语，他索性脱掉外衣钻进被里，抱住了卡卡西。卡卡西只穿着睡衣，没有戴面罩，带土隔着那层薄软的睡衣抚摸他的脊背，慢慢地吻他，从那只不听话的眼睛，到脸颊，鼻尖，然后温柔地含住了对方的嘴唇。

卡卡西在他怀抱里发出模糊的鼻息，双唇微启，放任宇智波带土用舌尖探入他口中，缓慢地舔舐过他的上颚，勾住他的舌头互相纠缠。两条灵活的小红鱼你来我往，贪婪地汲取对方湿润甘美的味道。带土的亲昵让卡卡西安静下来，虽然身上仍然发烫，像是高烧的病人，但是左眼的痛疼在减轻，似乎是察觉到来自原先主人的安抚，慢慢平静下来。

可是，只是这样并不足够，卡卡西在短暂的安宁后感觉到另一种焦躁，痛楚的减轻分散了他的注意力，他开始越发感到燥热难当。那种热度仿佛是从身体里透出来的，源源不断，带土浅尝辄止的爱抚与拥抱并不能起到什么效果。

“你身上还是很烫。”带土也感觉到了不妙，他担心地看着卡卡西，对方仍然紧闭着眼神，眉头微皱，神情是病中的不适与烦躁。带土犹豫了片刻，慢慢伸手探入卡卡西睡衣下面。

掌心触及到高热的肌肤，突如其来的凉意让卡卡西战栗了一下，细韧的腰线顿时绷紧了。带土的手贴着他的腰肢慢慢游弋，从凹陷的腰窝，笔直的脊柱，到纤细的蝴蝶骨，反复摩挲。

“怎么会这样。”带土不安地说，不像发烧时干燥的热，他掌下的肌肤高热中透着温润。带土极力回忆着，他印象里卡卡西那只眼睛发作时，从来没有过这么严重的热度。

卡卡西在带土怀里一动不动，带土还在毫无章法地摸索试探他身上的温度，小声问他要不要去医院。卡卡西微微睁开眼，相拥的姿态让他们彼此贴近，他眼前就是带土说话时滑动的喉结，带土的吐息扫在卡卡西耳边，他说了什么，卡卡西懒得去听。带土已经脱掉了碍事的上忍马甲，卡卡西默不作声地抬起手，抓住了他黑色底衣的衣领。

带土还来不及做出反应，原本静静靠在他怀里的人已经猛然发力，把他按倒在床上。然后上衣被撕开的声音和忽然涌入的冷气让带土一个哆嗦。

“喂……卡卡西？”带土颤抖着说——这是什么情况？

卡卡西跨坐在带土大腿上，撕完带土的衣服后，一言不发地开始脱自己的睡衣。他脸上没什么表情，仿佛对待一项任务那样，骨节分明的手指有条不紊地解开一粒又一粒扣子，雪白的肌肤在衣襟下时隐时现。带土无意识地吞了下口水，隐约明白了什么，他的心跳开始疯狂加速，混杂着期待与胆怯——他忽然有点害怕这样的卡卡西，但又不是真的怕，而是夹杂了珍视与爱慕的一种复杂感情。多年来他习惯把名为天才的光环加在对方身上，无法正视自己的越界之举。虽然长久的共处与彼此间好感使然，他们偶尔会亲吻会拥抱，会睡在同一张床上交颈而卧，但是始终没有更进一步的逾越。带土不知道的是，卡卡西也正是这样看待他。

“我不去医院，”解开最后一粒扣子时，卡卡西说：“做那些事情都没有用。”

离开了原主的安抚，那种灼热的痛感忽然间猛烈地回潮，卡卡西抬手捂住左眼，痛苦地俯下身去。这次的痛疼远比带土回来之前还要难熬，他的视线里一片模糊。带土的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

“怎么了卡卡西？这样不行的！”带土心慌意乱地把他的同伴抱在怀里，毫无章法地吻他的脸颊，声音都有些变调。

“我说了没用，”卡卡西睁开眼，痛疼让他的瞳孔有些失焦：“只有一种特效药。”

“什，什么，”带土紧张到手足无措：“我去帮你找。”

卡卡西深吸了口气：“是你啊，带土。”

带土愣在当场，血液一瞬间冲上了脸颊，他怔怔地盯着卡卡西，试图从对方的神态里确认些什么，想看清卡卡西到底是认真的，还是发烧的呓语。其实带土曾经也有过同样的猜测，但是这个念头甫一出现，就被他自己心慌意乱地否定了。

“可，可是……”带土结结巴巴地说不出话来，目前的状态让他实在不知如何是好。卡卡西刚从他怀里挣脱出来，衣衫不整地被坐在他腿上，睡衣扣子全散开了，从肩膀至腰腹大片白皙的肌肤裸露着，胸口粉色的乳尖随着呼吸起伏，双唇因为他的亲吻格外鲜红湿润——现在让带土说上一句我们是朋友，实在是太苍白无力了。

带土脸上同样开始发烫，慌乱地移开了视线，然而内心深处却涌起一股隐秘的喜悦来，好像有个小恶魔忽然从心底爬出，露出尖尖的獠牙咯咯怪笑，一边不怀好意地告诉他——有什么可怕的，你不也一直很喜欢卡卡西吗。

“你不想的话，就当做我没有说过。”卡卡西看着不知所措的带土，眼里掠过一丝不易察觉的失望，轻声说：“还有点疼，不过忍一下，我想会好的。”

说着，他起身想从带土腿上移开，却被对方一把攥住了手腕。

带土用了很大的力气抓住卡卡西，他极力镇定着自己，抬头看着卡卡西的眼睛：“咳，既然你说我是特效药，那我就试试好了。”

银发青年愕然的表情映在他眼中，带土忽然露出一丝笑容：“还有，不准喊停，求饶没用。” 

 

卡卡西看着黑暗中的天花板，他有点后悔刚才逼着带土去关了灯，夜的寂静与黑暗仿佛实体笼罩下来，房间里两个人压抑着的呼吸声都显得格外鲜明。他说不清现在眼睛到底疼不疼了，所有的注意力都被迫集中在带土身上，准确的说，是带土抚摸着他的那双手，还有正在亲吻他身体的唇舌。其实……还是好热啊，卡卡西想，但不是那种病态的燥热，而是因着带土的体温，正被他温柔触碰着的肌肤，泛起恼人又敏感的温度。卡卡西闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出自己现在的处境，黑暗里他浑身赤裸着被带土压在身下，一寸一寸暴露出所有，美丽亦或是丑陋，无所遁形地被他的英雄审视着。卡卡西被极度的羞耻心逼迫到几乎窒息，刚才是他有意引诱了带土，他很清楚这一点。

“你……难过吗？”带土有些紧张地抬头望向对方的眼睛，卡卡西也在看着他，在黑暗里带土能看到他睁开的左眼，银色的睫毛下一抹动人心魄的红，连同那道久久未褪的细长伤疤。带土忽然萌生了一个古怪的想法，那只眼睛，自己赠予他的礼物，仿佛是一道刻印永久地留在他身上。

——所以，他是我的啊。带土心里有个声音沉沉地说道。

“我没事。”卡卡西低声说，努力放松身体容纳带土的手指。带土的眼睛满是紧张和无辜望向他，这样的注视让他没法不感到微妙的羞耻，这比疼痛更令人难以忍受，卡卡西咬紧牙关：“你快一点。”

“哦哦。”带土赶紧点头，这场情事来的太突然，准备不足，除了润肤露带土找不到其他可以润滑对方身体的东西。最致命的是没有经验，带土心跳的快极了，卡卡西配合到近乎驯顺，乖巧地分开双腿，温热柔软的甬道含吮着带土的两根手指。他肤色雪白，在夜里仿佛也透着莹润的光泽，洁净而诱人，带土努力控制着自己，手上的力道却加重了。

不管怎么冷静，总还是第一次，被同伴修长的手指探索按压着柔软的体内，深入的同时轻微的不适感令卡卡西呼吸急促。带土凑近他，安抚地轻吻他的唇角，抬眼忽然看见对方眼神古怪，似乎在羞涩中强压着一丝笑意。

“喂，你笑什么？”带土有点莫名其妙，他原本就紧张得很，生怕卡卡西那张不饶人的嘴里又说出什么奚落的话来。

“我在想，”卡卡西深吸了口气，小声地在带土耳边说：“千年杀。”

“……”带土嘴角一抽，想起旗木家闹着玩似的那招，顿时黑了脸，一瞬间小带土几乎要偃旗息鼓。

“你是故意的吧。”带土被他一副要笑场的表情激怒，咬牙切齿一字一字地说。他一边恼怒一边判断着卡卡西的承受能力，于是强硬地塞进了第三根手指，然后又加了一根。

“太，太多了……”卡卡西顿时笑不出来，身体被胀满的滋味实在不太好受，他控制不住地扭腰想要逃离带土的控制，却被对方干脆地掐着腿根，深深插入体内的手指曲起一勾。他忍不住惊叫了一声，不敢再动。

“对你说过求饶没用的吧。”带土板起脸来：“叫句好听的，我就放过你。”

话音一落，卡卡西已经从善如流地仰起头，舔了舔带土的耳垂，语调柔软：“我错了，带土哥哥。”

……要命。带土这么想着，无意识地咽了下口水，同时悲愤地发现卡卡西彻底学坏了。这可不全是因为自来也的书，他记忆里那个过分冷漠的男孩子，在成长中逐渐显示出他性格里狡黠的一面，他会欺负人，也会在被带土欺负的时候反将一军。比如这种貌似乖巧实则挑衅的服软。

“你真的是故意的。”带土嗓音暗哑，难以抵抗对方这种明显的撩拨，深黑色的瞳孔里泛出情欲的色彩。他抽出手指，被体温融化的脂膏粘腻地滴落在床单上，然后带土俯身抱紧了还来不及松一口气的卡卡西。

“等等……”被火热的性器抵住穴口的时候，卡卡西敏感地颤抖了一下，随后的话语变成了一声极细的呜咽——带土进入了他。

简直像是一支凶器，有着过分膨胀的顶端与惊人的尺寸，蛮横而凶暴地慢慢撬开柔软湿润的入口。勃勃跳动着的血管与热度侵占着每一寸脆弱的内壁，借着膏体的润滑，向更深处楔入，耀武扬威地侵占着他的猎物。

仿佛全身的血液都冲上头顶，带土仿佛能听到自己心跳的轰鸣，耳膜都被震得鼓动不已。从未品尝过的快意催生了欲望的本能，他怕自己一个控制不住把卡卡西弄坏——在他怀里微微发抖，双手死死抓住他肩膀的卡卡西，在被他进入到最深处时，不知所措地喘息呜咽着的卡卡西。

好想弄坏他啊，带土深深吸了口气，轻轻吻着卡卡西的唇角，从极近的距离望着对方的眼睛。

“你……呃，好深……”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，带土似乎能感觉到他纤长的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊，细微的痒意令人发狂。

“嗯。”带土抓住卡卡西的手腕，捏着他的手指引向两人结合的部分。光是触摸就能感觉到那里是怎样一塌糊涂的淫乱，被撑开到极致的小嘴，深埋其中的肉刃，还有被挤压出的润滑液体黏黏糊糊地把耻毛弄成濡湿的一团。

卡卡西难堪地闭上眼睛，胸口起伏着，乳尖好似两颗坚硬的石榴籽，被带土噙了一侧含在齿间，慢慢碾磨。

“动一下吧。”卡卡西小声说，有些忍受不了现在的处境，胀满体内的性器存在感过于鲜明，娇嫩的内壁能够感觉到它的勃动，那种仍在不断膨胀的错觉简直要逼人发疯。他犹豫了一下，伸手抱紧了带土的肩膀，埋头在对方颈间，好像鸵鸟找到了令它安心的隐蔽场所，一动不动。

“觉得难过，你就，就咬我好了。”带土有点底气不足，他心里那只小恶魔在不断地尖叫蹦跳着，鼓动他遵从本能狠狠蹂躏卡卡西，为了克制它带土简直要拼尽全力。然而在对方如此明显的邀请信号下，他终于坚持不住了。

卡卡西没有说话，他轻轻点了点头，发梢温柔地蹭过带土的下巴。

 

卡卡西其实不会咬人，带土从一片模糊的脑海里捞起这么个念头，他掐住恋人湿滑的细腰，再一次狠狠撞进最深处，享受着被软热的肉壁纠缠绞紧的快感，同时感到背上细微的刺痛——卡卡西不会咬人，但是会抓人。

修长白皙的指节蜷曲着，无意识地紧扣着带土背部的肌肉，留下深浅不一的划痕，喉间压抑着的呻吟带着细微的哽咽。卡卡西茫然地睁开眼睛，眼神几乎无法聚焦，带土的黑发在他眼前晃动着，年轻的躯体像一台有力准转着的机器那样，灵活而强势地一次次撞击着敏感柔软的体内，被摩擦着的嫩肉酸胀难忍，但是更加无法忍受的是令人心悸的快感，以及被爱人肆意占有的羞涩与满足。

“轻，哈……不要了……”卡卡西语无伦次地求饶，过分的甜美快感冲击下，腰肢仿佛被麻痹一般不受控制，雪白汗湿的腿根绷紧又放松，无人抚慰的性器早羞涩地悄悄抬头，湿润的顶端不时蹭过带土紧实的腹肌。

带土对他的哀求充耳不闻，对方体内高热滑腻的软肉如同不知餍足的小嘴，依依不舍地挽留吮吸着他，带土不想这么轻易放过卡卡西。他有些粗鲁地捏弄着卡卡西的乳尖，用指腹的薄茧用力摩擦着肿胀湿红的肉粒，毫无意外地听到对方压抑不住的惊呼与痛吟。

“真是放荡的声音啊，”带土挺腰抵住卡卡西体内敏感的一点，徐徐研磨逗弄着，直到恋人被不断积累的快感逼迫到浑身颤抖，才在他耳边调笑询问：“在外人面前也会这样吗，卡卡西——队长？”  
卡卡西无力地摇头，被带土恶劣的玩弄羞辱到脸颊涨红，眼尾都沁上了绯色。

“回答我啊。”带土惩戒般狠狠一顶，享受着对方体内收缩绞紧时的快意，忽然醋意大发：“你在暗部那个小跟班，叫什么来着……他是不是喜欢你？”

“你猜他看到卡卡西队长这个样子，会是什么心情？”带土一边变本加厉地说着，一边伸手握住卡卡西的性器，缓缓抚弄。

“不是……没有……”卡卡西紧咬着嘴唇，勉强吐出几个字来，带土的手段实在过分，他只能极力压抑着自己不要叫出声音。体内勃发的巨物一下一下戳弄着敏感点，下体又被带土快速套弄，承受不住前后夹击的玩弄，雪白的躯体在极度情动中挣扎颤抖，像是被扔上干岸的白鱼。

“放松点。”带土被他绞得几乎把持不住，一时间汗如雨下，咬牙狠狠冲刺了几下，直到把紧缩着的软肉重新操干得柔软驯服，才喘了口气，在卡卡西耳边轻声诱哄：“张开嘴，别咬，听话。”

在快感冲击下无力反抗，卡卡西本能地服从了他的话，微微张开嘴唇，嫩红的舌尖隐约可见。带土不客气地低头吻住他，噙着他的舌头咬噬吮吸，直到互相纠缠的唇舌间弥散开一丝血腥的味道。  
“喜欢吗？”带土喘着气，低声询问着。

卡卡西双腿发软，手臂死死抓着带土的后背，他用额头抵着带土的肩膀，声音被撞击得断续而又柔软：“喜欢……你……”

带土愣了一瞬，不可言说的情绪涌上心头，混合着狂喜，爱恋，与暴虐的情欲。他猛然起身，把卡卡西从床上抱下来，粗鲁地压着他跪在地上，上身俯趴在床上，从背后分开他的双腿，再次进入了他的身体。

“喜欢谁？”带土挺腰凶狠地一次一次顶弄着无处可避的对方，一边逼问：“说清楚。”

卡卡西呜咽着摇头，带土的手臂强硬地揽住他的腰，强迫他向后挺起臀部，承受一次又一次猛烈又急速的进入。卡卡西试图咬住床单阻止越加放浪的呻吟，却最终被带土逼得松了口：“喜欢，宇智波……带土……”

“乖，”带土亲了亲他通红的耳垂：“奖励你。”

得不到抚慰的性器重新被爱人温热的手掌包覆，卡卡西腰间一软几乎要化在带土怀里，他的手指紧紧攥着床单，仰起头发出濒临崩溃的泣音，极致的快感一波一波侵袭着他的意识，带土的手指却每每压住嫩红的顶端，恶意地让他在高潮的边缘被反复蹂躏。

“求求你……”卡卡西眼前一片湿涩模糊，他急促地喘息着：“求你……哈……带土……哥哥……”

在高潮来临的一瞬间，带土眼疾手快地捂住了卡卡西的嘴，把难以忍耐的尖叫声阻拦在对方唇间。卡卡西挣扎着抽搐了几下，脱力地趴在床边——他被带土送上了极乐，再没有抗拒的力气。

带土慢慢抽离了卡卡西的身体，他眯起眼睛，在暗夜中用目光爱抚着对方，他所喜欢的青年，平日冷峻锐利的暗部队长，此刻赤裸着白皙的身体，温顺而无力地伏在自己身下，瘦削的脊背随着呼吸起伏，肌肤上一层湿滑的水光。无法合拢的双腿间一缕白液沿着腿侧缓缓落下。

仿佛是感觉到带土的目光，卡卡西微微颤抖了一下，他半睁开眼睛侧头瞟了带土一眼。而后带土感觉他掩在卡卡西唇边的手指，被湿软的舌尖轻舔了一下，而后又是一下，温柔又撩人地，依次舔弄每一根手指。

“别乱撩，”带土深吸了口气，低声说：“除非你想明天一整天都下不了床。”

随后，他移开手，指腹轻轻按着卡卡西左眼眼眶，试探着热度：“还疼吗？”

卡卡西趴在床上，有气无力地：“好多了。”

眼睛确实不会痛了，那种灼人的热度已经退去，取而代之的是全身的酸软和乏力。卡卡西这个时候才有闲心腹诽，带土简直是个牲口。

如果每次发作都需要这样来治疗的话，不知道会不会怀孕，卡卡西无精打采地胡思乱想。

“喂，卡卡西，”身后的热源又一次贴近，带土把暗部队长抱了个满怀：“那个，我觉得……”

“你想都别想。”卡卡西心里警铃大作，就这么一会儿功夫，带土的某一部分又精神抖擞地抵在他身后，意图明显到无耻。

“……”带土垂头丧气地用下巴抵在卡卡西肩膀上：“过分。”

“不管怎么说，我还算是个病人吧。”卡卡西又开始觉得头痛了。

带土不做声了，他不满地在卡卡西颈窝蹭来蹭去，像一头受了委屈的大型犬，就差发出犬类的哼唧声。

“我太难过了，”他小声嘀咕：“我的内心空无一物，笨蛋卡卡西根本不在乎我，这样的世界是虚假的。”

“闭嘴，”卡卡西叹了口气，侧过头盯着带土的眼睛，虽然知道对方是在演戏，但是他还是不忍心他的英雄这一脸委屈的模样。

带土在他的注视下有些羞赧起来，毕竟卡卡西今晚是真的不好过，这样苛求他实在过分。带土把还在挣扎的小恶魔塞回心底藏好，一咬牙瞬间变脸成热血笨蛋的笑容：“嘿嘿嘿开个玩笑而已，你带土哥哥我怎么会是那种牲口呢……诶啊啊啊啊啊！”

“这里可不是这么说的呢。”卡卡西笑得十分无害。

“嘶，我觉得你台词说反了。”带土小声说，要害被对方拿捏在手里，让他有点惶恐还有点害羞。

“别废话。”卡卡西微微低着头，他脸颊泛红的模样和灵活的手指让带土不由自主地更加兴奋起来。

……

等到两个年轻人终于可以就寝时，已经到了后半夜。

“卡卡西，”带土依然精神抖擞：“我们结婚吧。”

“你在说梦话吗，”他怀里的同伴半梦半醒地：“木叶是不给两个男人登记结婚的。”

“那我不管，”带土不依不饶：“只要你同意就好了，卡卡西。”

带土觉得自己高兴得根本睡不着，他胸膛里仿佛被塞进一个大号的棉花糖，轻飘飘的甜蜜充盈着内心，随时要飞起来。他就想向卡卡西撒娇，哪怕卡卡西疼了半晚上又被他做了半晚上，现在在他怀里昏昏欲睡，他也想厚着脸皮撒娇。

“结婚！结婚结婚！好不好啊？”带土十分耐心地在卡卡西耳边念叨。

“睡觉吧带土我明天，不，是今天还有……”

“我不听那些，”带土打断了他，开始耍赖：“你不同意我就不睡了，也不让你睡。”

卡卡西叹了口气，闭着眼睛翻了个身：“好好，你说什么就是什么吧。”

他给了带土一个吻，含糊地说：“真是怕了你了。”

 

【END】


End file.
